I N D I G O update
by vai.siwon
Summary: mimpi buruk Sungmin kembali menjadi nyata. Kibum meninggal seperti yang ada dalam mimpi Sungmin. Kim Heechul menjadi semakin membenci Sungmin dan menyalahkan Sungmin atas kematian Kibum. Heechul berniat untuk mengusir Sungmin dari rumah walau ditentang keras oleh Hankyung dan Siwon. Bagaimana nasib Sungmin selanjutnya? temukan jawabannya disini
1. Chapter 1

Lee Sungmin point of view

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kepergian kibum dirumah ini. Suasana rumah menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sudah tidak ada lagi acara makan bersama, mengobrol dan menonton tv bersama diruang keluarga. Appa menyibukan dirinya dikantor untuk melupakan dukanya, eomma tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya karena setiap hari dia menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar. Siwon hyung, sama saja walau tidak separah appa dan eomma, dia masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menanyakan kondisiku dan mengingatkan aku untuk makan. Sudah seminggu ini Siwon hyung tidak pergi kekampus untuk berkuliah dia hanya diam distudio barunya menabuh drum dengan tidak karuan sepertinya dia sedang meluapkan emosi yang terpendam.

"Sungmin-ah! Ada yang mau eomma bicarakan dengan kamu" eomma masuk kedalam kamarku dengan ekspresi yang dingin

"baik eomma! Silahkan bicara apa yang ingin eomma sampaikan padaku?" aku menatap eomma gugup

"besok pagi kamu harus meninggalkan rumah ini! Pergilah kemanapun kamu inginkan, eomma akan memberimu banyak uang dengan jumlah yang tidak pernah kamu bayangkan untuk biaya hidupmu. Pergilah asal kamu jangan kembali kepanti karena eomma tidak sanggup melihat kamu lagi. Eomma benar – benar sakit jika melihat kamu, eomma pasti akan teringat Kibum. Miane Sungmin-ah kamu boleh membenci eomma sedalam apapun itu tapi tolong pergilah tinggalkan kami" eomma menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat padaku lalu segera keluar dari kamarku.

Aku buka amplop itu dan ternyata isinya uang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan uang itu, yang jelas aku memang akan meninggalkan rumah ini asal eomma bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku kembali mengemasi barang – barangku agar besok pagi – pagi sekali aku bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Saat mengepak semua barangku, wajah Siwon hyung selalu ada dalam benakku. Apakah aku sanggup berpisah dengannya? Apakah aku bisa melupakan tentang dirinya? Kebaikan dan kasih sayang yang sudah Siwon hyung berikan untukku telah melelehkan hatiku dan aku menjadi sangat bergantung padanya. Aku putuskan untuk menemui Siwon hyung setelah packing selesai.

"hyung boleh aku masuk?" aku mengetuk sekali pintu kamar Siwon hyung

"masuklah!" aku dengan Siwon hyung menjawab. Aku buka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar Siwon hyung.

Aku lihat dia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil menatapi foto - foto kenangan bersama Kibum dongsaengnya.

"apa aku mengganggumu hyung?" aku tatap Siwon hyung ragu

"tidak! Kemarilah" Siwon hyung menyuruhku duduk diatas kasurnya

"terima kasih karena sudah membuatku bahagia hyung! Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi hyung yang sangat baik buatku. Seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu hyung" aku teteskan air mataku saat duduk disampingnya

"ada apa Minnie-ah? Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?" Siwon hyung menyentuh kedua bahuku dan menatapku penasaran

"besok saya akan meninggalkan rumah ini hyung! Sepertinya itulah yang terbaik untuk keluarga ini. Dengan adanya saya dirumah ini, hanya akan menambah luka untuk eomma juga appa. Karena mereka pasti akan selalu teringat Kibum jika melihat saya. Bagaimanapun juga saya adalah penyebab kematian Kibum" aku menunduk dan tidak sanggup menatap wajah Siwon hyung yang tampan itu

"kamu keliru Minnie-ah! Kematian Kibum bukan salahmu. Itu sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Bertahanlah hyung yakin eomma lama – lama akan sadar dan kembali seperti dulu, kita butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikannya!" Siwon hyung berusaha membujukku

"miane hyung! Saya benar – benar harus pergi hyung, semoga suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi" aku bergegas pergi karena tidak mampu membendung air mataku yang menetes semakin banyak.

Aku pergi dini hari dimana seluruh anggota keluarga masih terlelap tidur. Saat melewati kamar Siwon hyung dadaku terasa sangat sakit dan menyesak. Karena hanya Siwon hyung yang membuat langkahku terasa sangat berat saat meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku terhadap Siwon hyung. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Diluar rumah aku masih bingung kemana aku harus melangkah? Sementara eomma melarangku untuk kembali kepanti. Yang ada dalam benakku saat ini adalah Ryewook sahabatku semasa dipanti. Dengan menggunakan jasa taxy, aku menuju pelabuhan untuk menemui Ryewook dipulau Jeju. Dengan hanya menanyakan nama appa angkatnya Ryewook saat sampai dipulai Jeju aku pasti akan bisa menemukan dimana alamat rumahnya. Karena appa angkat Ryewook yang bernama Kangin itu sangat terkenal dipulau Jeju.

Present day

Writer point of view

Sungmin sudah banyak berubah selama 10 tahun ini. Dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan dan memiliki ukuran tubuh yang normal. Pertumbuhan fisiknya maju pesat saat dia hendak memasuki usia 17 belas tahun. Sungmin diterima dan dirawat dengan baik oleh pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang juga adalah orang tua angkat dari Ryewook. Selama tinggal bersama Kangin, Sungmin mendapatkan pelatihan fisik yang keras dan disiplin, Kangin memasukan Sungmin mempelajari martial art, juga mengejarinya mengemudi truk pengantar barang juga pelatihan fisik yang keras lainnya, itu sebabnya dia bisa tumbuh normal. Uang yang diberikan nyonya Heechul, Sungmin berikan kepada pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk sebagai pengganti biaya hidupnya.

Saat memasuki usia 19 tahun, Sungmin yang sudah mengikuti ujian kesetaraan bersama Ryewook disekolahkan keluar negeri oleh pasangan itu. London adalah kota yang dipilih oleh Leeteuk untuk menyekolahkan ke2 anak angkatnya. Sungmin meneruskan pendidikannya dibidang Matematika sementara Ryewook mengambil jurusan Seni music.

Selama tinggal diLondon, Sungmin juga belajar alat music dari Ryewook, mulai dari memetik gitar dan bermain piano. Sungmin yang memang cerdas bisa dengan mudah menguasai kedua alat music itu. Dia selalu diminta Ryewook untuk mengiringinya melantunkan nyanyian indah tampil di beberapa caffe mewah dikota London. Ryewook yang memang memiliki suara yang bagus juga menguasai piano dengan begitu mudah mendapatkan ketenaran diantara penikmat music caffe. Disana pula dia bertemu dengan tambatan hatinya sesame jenis yang juga berasal dari Korea bernama Yesung.

Sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung, Ryewook menjadi sering meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian diappartement mereka. Ryewook sangat menikmati hubungan nya dengan Yesung dan sering menghabiskan malam diappartement Yesung. Sungmin yang larut dalam kesendirian, menjadi kembali teringat akan sosok Siwon cinta pertamanya.

Dalam hatinya Sungmin bertanya – Tanya tentang nasib Siwon sekarang. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Apakah dia semakin sukses? Apa karier yang dia jalankan sekarang? Apakah dia baik – baik saja? Dan bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang keluarga Choi sejak kepergiannya dari istana itu.

Kini Sungmin sudah berusia dewasa dan mature yaitu 26 tahun dan pastinya Siwon sudah berusia 27 tahun. Walau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Universitas London, Sungmin juga Ryewook masih betah menetap disana karena karier bermusik mereka begitu cerah disana. Saat ini Sungmin, Ryewook dan Yesung sudah menjadi satu grup music dimana Sungmin menjadi pianis juga gitaris sementara Ryeowook dan Yesung menjadi vocalisnya. Penampilan mereka selalu dinantikan oleh penggemar setia mereka yang sengaja datang ke caffe mewah disebuah hotel berbintang hanya sekedar ingin menyaksikan penampilan mereka bertiga.

Ada satu penggemar yang mengabadikan penampilan mereka saat membawakan lagu I Believe milik El Divo. Sungmin begitu piawai memainkan piano klasiknya diiringi suara dahsyat Yesung dan Ryeowook. Penampilan mereka dalam video itu sungguh menakjubkan. Penggmar itu meng-upload video tersebut kedalam Youtube. Diluar dugaan video itu diminati banyak sekali viewers dari berbagai Negara. Total viewers keseluruhan mencapai hampir 17 juta. Sehingga mereka mendadak terkenal didunia maya. Salah satu perusahaan label ternama di Korea mengundang mereka untuk datang ke Seoul guna melakukan kontrak rekaman dan akan membayar mereka setara dengan superstars Korea yang sudah tenar. Juga undangan wawancara beberapa stasiun tv swasta juga nasional yang menjajikan bayaran super dahsyat untuk mereka bertiga.

Tentu saja kesempatan emas itu tidak mereka sia – siakan begitu saja. Mereka langsung menyetujui undangan dan kontrak itu dan segera kembali ke Korea.

Kepulangan mereka ke Korea mendapat sambutan luar biasa dari penggemar yang tidak pernah menyaksikan penampilan mereka secara langsung. Kedua orang tua angkat Sungmin dan Ryeowook ikut hadir menyambut kedatangan mereka dibandara. Yesung yang sudah yatim piatu hanya disambut dongsaengnya yang bernama Eunyuk. Setelah beristirahat sebentar dihotel yang sudah difasilitasi oleh label yang mengontrak mereka, mereka bertiga langsung melakukan tes vocal didalam studio mewah milik label tersebut. Saat masuk kedalam studio itu, Sungmin langsung teringat kembali sosok namja tampan yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya yaitu Choi Siwon.

Selesai tes vocal juga teken kontrak dengan label itu, mereka harus menghadiri wawancara eksklusive dengan stasiun swasta terbesar di Korea pada malam harinya. Dalam wawancara tersebut Ryeowook dan Sungmin memperkenalkan nama mereka dengan marga Park sesuai dengan nama marga orang tua angkatnya menjadi Park Sungmin dan Park Ryeowook. Sementara Yesung mengenalkan diri sebagai Yesung. Penampilan mereka ditelevisi sungguh membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk bangga dan haru. Siapa sangka kedua anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan bisa meraih sukses yang gemilang.

Sejak penampilan pertamanya distasiun swasta itu, kehadiran mereka diberbagai tempat selalu dielu – elukan para penggemar dan selalu diikuti kemanapun mereka melangkah. Semua perubahan yang drastic itu membuat mereka menjadi tidak nyaman.

Singkat cerita mereka sudah mengeluarkan album pertamanya. Dan melakukan promo tour diberbagai kota besar di Korea. Mereka dihadiahi rumah super mewah yang mereka tempati bersama juga masing – masing mendapatkan mobil sport sebagai bonus kesuksesan album pertama.

Sudah 6 bulan Sungmin kembali namum berita tentang Choi Siwon tidak pernah dia dapatkan. Saat break dari jadwal yang sangat padat Sungmin memutuskan untuk datang mengunjungi Hankyung mantan appa angkatnya digedung miliknya. Rupanya kesuksesan dan nama besar Hankyung masih benderang seperti 15 tahun yang lalu. Karena keartisannya, Sungmin dengan mudah bisa bertemu langsung dengan tuan Hankyung meskipun tidak membuat janji sebelumnya.

Sungmin sudah berada diruang kerja Hankyung yang mewah dan megah, banyak sekali perubahan diruangan itu. Hankyung masih belum tampak karena dia sedang berada diruang meeting. Sungmin duduk disofa setelah sekertaris pribadinya Hankyung mempersilahkannya duduk dan membuatkannya minuman. Lumayan lama Sungmin menunggu Hankyung datang dan akhirnya penantian itu tidak sia – sia.

Hakyung masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya

"maaf membuat anda lama menunggu! Sekertaris saya bilang ada seorang selebritis tenar sedang menunggu saya. Anda ada perlu apa bertemu saya disini?" sapa Hankyung begitu melihat Sungmin.

Hankyung sama sekali tidak berubah. Walau sekarang lebih tua, namun pesona juga karismanya masih sama seperti dulu terakhir Sungmin melihatnya

"appa! Apakah appa sama sekali tidak mengenali saya?" mata Sungmin berkaca – kaca

"appa? Kamu Lee Sungmin?" Hankyung memandangi Sungmin dengan seksama dari ujung kaki hingga kepala

"benar appa ini saya Sungmin" Sungmin berlari memeluk Hankyung

"jinja? Kenapa kamu banyak sekali berubah nak? Kamu tumbuh tinggi dan kamu sangat tampan" Hankyung benar – benar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang kini dilihatnya pada diri Sungmin anak angkat yang telah diusir oleh istrinya.

"benar appa, ini saya Sungmin anak angkatmu!" Sungmin kembali memeluk Hankyung semakin erat

"Sungmin-ah miane telah mengusirmu dari rumah" Hankyung tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Mereka berdua menangis dan melepaskan kerinduan setelah 10 tahun mereka berpisah.

"bagaimana kabar eomma juga Siwon hyung appa?" Sungmin membuka kembali percakapan mereka

"Sungmin-ah semenjak kepergianmu dari rumah, kehidupan kami menjadi hancur dan berantakan. Siwon lari dari rumah dan tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya, dia kecewa pada eomma yang sudah begitu tega telah mengusirmu. Appa sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengikutinya untuk memberikan informasi tentang dia. Menurut informasinya Siwon mencarimu ke panti asuhan menemui suster Anna tapi kamu tidak ada disana, dia selalu mencarimu kemanapun yang dia pikir kamu ada disana. Terakhir dia pergi ke Hyang Dan mungkin dia berfikir kamu ada disana tapi kapal yang ditumpanginnya tenggelam karena kelebihan muatan dan sudah dipastikan Siwon menjadi salah satu korban dikapal motor itu. Siwon sudah pergi meninggalkan kita Sungmin-ah dia pergi menyusul Kibum" Hankyung menarik nafas dalam menahan tangisnya.

"andwee! Siwon hyung tidak boleh pergi! Saya belum sempat bertemu dengannya appa ada banyak hal yang ingin saya sampaikan padanya" Sungmin menangis histeris saat mendengar Siwon ternyata sudah meninggal

"apakah kamu masih suka mendapatkan mimpi itu? Apakah Siwon tidak pernah ada dalam mimpimu?" Hankyung bertanya tentang kelebihan yang dimiliki Sungmin

"tidak pernah appa! Semenjak kejadian yang menimpa Kibum aku selalu memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengambil kemapuanku itu kembali aku sudah tidak ingin memilikinya. Lambat laun aku sepertinya sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan dan aku tidak pernah bermimpi lagi, aku bisa menjalani hidup dengan normal appa" Sungmin menatap Hankyung dengan mata yang masih berkaca – kaca menyisakan air mata

"entah apa yang harus appa katakana Sungmin-ah memberimu selamat atau menyesalinya karena kamu telah kehilangan kemampuanmu yang luar biasa itu" Hnakyung menatap Sungmin haru

"beri aku selamat appa! Karena aku merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman sekarang ini" Sungmin menarik nafas dalam

"bagaimana dengan eomma? Apa eomma baik – baik saja?" tiba – tiba Sungmin teringat akan Heechul

"eommamu dia sangat menyesal karena telah mengusirmu. Dia tidak hanya telah kehilangan Kibum, tapi dia juga harus kehilangan Siwon karena telah mengusirmu. Dia menjadi sangat labil dan tiba – tiba histeris. Suatu hari pelayan menemukan eomma mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung dirinya memakai kabel dari hairdryer beruntung pelayan segera menemukannya dan nyawa eomma dapat diselamatkan. Setelah itu dia kembali mencoba memotong nadinya lagi – lagi dia tidak berhasil. Kami masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Lalu appa memutuskan untuk membawa eomma ke psykiater untuk mengobati kejiwaannya yang labil dan sampai saat ini eomma menjadi penghuni salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di Seoul. Seminggu sekali appa selalu datang menjenguknya dia selalu bertanya setiap appa datang apakah SIwon dan Sungmin sudah pulang? Pertanyaan itu yang terus saja eomma tanyakan pada appa" Hankyung menjelaskan panjang lebar

"miane appa! Atas semua musibah yang menimpa keluarga appa. Seharusnya dulu apa tidak pernah mengadopsiku aku yakin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi" Sungmin menyalahkan dirinya atas semua musibah yang menimpa keluarga Choi

"tidak Sungmin-ah semua yang terjadi sudah merupakan takdir dan tidak ada yang patut untuk disalahkan. Selama ini appa terlalu takabur dan angkuh karena begitu mudahnya hidup kami. Musibah yang terjadi ini adalah teguran dari Tuhan untuk seluruh anggota keluarga Choi. Apa juga sama sedihnya dan berdukanya seperti yang eomma rasakan, hanya saja appa semakin menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan untuk bisa melupakan sejenak duka yang begitu dalam itu" Hankyung menatap kosong.

Sungmin sudah menemui Heechul dirumah sakit jiwa dimana Heechul dirawat. Betapa syoknya dia saat melihat Heechul yang banyak berubah. Wajah cantiknya sudah memudar, rambut indahnya berubah drastic menjadi rambut yang sangat acak – acakan. Tidak ada lagi kesan sexy dalam tampilan fisiknya. Heechul kini lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup tanpa pesona. Lagi – lagi Sungmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan menyalahkan dirinya atas semua musibah itu.

Kematian Siwon sangat mempengaruhi keseharian Sungmin saat ini. Dia menjadi kesulitan menciptakan lagu untuk grup musiknya karena Sungmin banyak melamun dan tidak focus. Ryeowook yang sudah faham betul akan kondisi Sungmin pun mulai bereaksi dan menegur Sungmin

"mau sampai kapan kamu akan berduka hyung? Kamu harus melanjutkan hidupmu! Siwon sudah lama pergi lupakan dia dan lanjutkan hidupmu hyung! Aku tahu perasaanmu terhadap Siwon bukanlah perasaan yang sederhana dan biasa, tapi mau apalagi Siwon sudah menginggalkanmu untuk selamanya dan dia tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Jika kamu seperti ini aku yakin Siwon akan sangat bersedih disana" Ryeowook menasehati

"kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti Wookie dengan duka yang aku rasakan ini! Kamu bayangkan saja aku harus menunggu selama 10 tahun untuk bisa menemuinya kembali dengan penuh kebanggaan. Kamu tahu bagaimana fisikku dulu, begitu menyedihkan dan hanya menjadi objek belas kasihan orang. Tapi walau fisikku begitu Siwon hyung tetap menyayangiku dengan penuh kasih" keluh Sungmin

"tapi rasa sayang yang dia rasakan terhadapmu hanyalah kasih sayang seorang hyung terhadap dongsaengnya tidak sama dengan apa yang kamu rasakan terhadapnya, hyung! Lagipula apa masih begitu pentingkan kita membicarakan soal perasaan hati dengan orang yang sudah mati? Come on! Wake up! Open your eyes hyung!" Ryeowook berusaha membuka mata Sungmin

"jika begitu aku tidak akan pernah membuka hatiku untuk siapapun. Aku sudah tidak memiliki cinta karena Siwon hyung sudah membawanya pergi jauh" Sungmin menceracau

"bukankah kamu memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan melalui mimpimu? Lihatlah masa depanmu dari mimpi itu" Ryeowook berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri karena dia sudah terlalu kesal.

"hyung aku rasa dengan kondisimu yang begitu labil ini sepertinya kamu membutuhkan seorang supir, akan sangat bahaya buatmu menyetir mobil sendirian kemanapun kamu pergi. Aku sudah meminta manager untuk mencarikannya untukmu dan sepertinya manager sudah menemukannya yang tepat untukmu" Ryeowook membuka percakapan saat dia, Sungmin juga Yesung sarapan bersama diruang makan sebelum memulai aktivitas mereka distudio

"lakukan apa yang menurutmu bagus" reaksi Sungmin begitu datar

"oke serahkan semua padaku hyung hanya tinggal menyetujuinya saja, apapun akan aku lakukan demi kebaikanmu hyung" Wookie menyantap sandwichnya.

"perkenalkan tuan nama saya Shindong! Saya sopir baru tuan!" sopir Sungmin yang bernama Shindong menyapa Sungmin saat dia hendak masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya

"antarkan saya kestudio!" perintah Sungmin pada supir barunya

"baik tuan!" Shindong segera membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin lalu bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

"terus terang saya sangat mengagumi anda tuan! Pertama kali saya mengetahui tentang SRY Project waktu berita heboh di Youtube permaianan piano anda sungguh mengagumkan" Shindong memecah keheningan didalam mobil karena Sungmin membisu seribu bahasa

"jinja! Gumapta" respon Sungmin singkat

"miane jika saya lancang, saya memang suka sekali berbicara itu akan menambah konsentrasi saya saat mengemudi sebaliknya jika saya diam saya malah tidak bisa konsentrasi karena terlalu banyak hal yang saya pikirkan; masalah keluarga, masalah anak saya, istri yang minta cerai sekarang malah ditambah masalah sahabat saya. Aduh semua itu benar – benar membuat saya pusing" Shindong berkata tidak karuan

"saya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui masalah kamu! Jika kamu suka berbicara, maka bicaralah tapi saya lebih suka diam dan hening" Sungmin berkata ketus dan mulai memasangkan headsetnya

"yah saya sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini tuan, saya sudah sangat berpengalaman memiliki majikan lebih dari 20 orang dan kebanyakan mereka memperlakukan saya seperti anda. Mereka tidak tahan lama menjadi majikan saya karena saya terlalu banyak bicara kebanyakan mereka hanya bertahan paling lama satu minggu. Saya ingin tahu anda akan memecat saya setelah berapa lama saya menjadi supir anda tuan? Saya sih berharap anda bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi yah sebulan gitulah tuan saya sedang membutuhkan banyak uang untuk saya berikan pada istri saya agar dia mau membatalkan gugatannya untuk berpisah dengan saya" Shindong terus saja berbicara walau Sungmin sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Sungmin sudah sampai distudio rekaman, dia segera menghampiri managernya diruang kerjanya

"hyung apa kamu tidak bisa mencarikan saya supir yang waras?" keluh Sungmin pada managernya

"wae? Apa dia tidak menyenangkan?" Tanya managernya

"dia melelahkan! Terlalu banyak bicara yang tidak karuan baru satu jam menjadi supir saya, saya sudah tahu kalau dia sedang digugat cerai istrinya, dia memiliki masalah keuangan, dia sangat memikirkan anaknya dan ah aku pusing hyung" Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya disofa

"jinja? Menarik sekali! Anggaplah itu sebuah hiburan buat kamu, kamu terlalu hening Minnie-ah kamu akan sangat cocok dengan supir itu. Bertahanlah! Jika kamu memang tidak ingin mendengarkan kicauannya, kamu bisa memasang headset lalu mendengarkan music dengan begitu kamu tidak perlu mendengar suaranya" sang manager merespon dengan santai

"apa tidak ada orang lagi? Jika begitu aku tidak perlu seorang supir" acam Sungmin

"Minnie-ah hyung mohon! Tolonglah dia, hyung adalah sepupunya dia memang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, dia digugat istrinya karena sudah bosan dengan pemecatan yang diberikan majikannya. Selama menjadi supir majikannya tidak ada yang bertahan hanya karena dia suka sekali bicara, padahal dia sangat expert mengemudikan mobil dia adalah pembalap liar jalanan, itu cara dia mencari penghasilan sampingan. Dia akan mendapatkan uang jika dia masuk sampai 3 besar" manager menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya bukan urusan Sungmin

"ya sudah atur saja" Sungmin menyerah dan berlalu dengan langkah yang lemas.

"sekarang anda ingin pergi kemana tuan?" Tanya Shindong menstarter mobil Sungmin

"bawa aku kesurga" jawab Sungmin memejamkan matanya karena sudah terlalu lelah

"baiklah" jawab Shindong asal. Selama dalam perjalanan Sungmin tidur terlelap sementara Shindong terus saja bercerita. Surga yang dikatakan Sungmin bagi Shindong adalah tempat pelacuran kelas elit dipinggir kota Seoul dan Shindong membawanya kesana.

"tuan kita sudah sampai di surga" Shindong mencoba membangunkan Sungmin yang tertidur. Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat pemandangan diluar mobilnya dimana banyak sekali yeoja cantik berpakaian minim yang memperlihatkan belahan dada dan lekukan tubuhnya. Beberapa yeoja itu memamerkan belahan dadanya kekaca jendela mobil Sungmin membuat Sungmin merinding

"Shindong-shi! Kita ada dimana?" protes Sungmin kesal

"di surga seperti yang tadi tuan inginkan" jawab Shindong polos

. Sungmin spontan tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar kekonyolan Shindong membuat Shindong heran

"jadi surga buatmu adalah ini? Tempat pelacuran? Tidak heran kenapa istrimu menggugat cerai" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya

"miane tuan! Saya pikir tuan suka datang ketempat seperti ini, karena banyak mantan majikan saya sangat menyukai tempat ini" Shindong mengerutkan keningnya

"anda memang orang yang sangat lucu Shindong-shi" Sungmin terus tertawa

"bawa saya pergi dari tempat yang mengerikan ini! Kita cari tempat minum saja" Sungmin merasa ingin mabuk malam itu

"baik tuan!" Shindong segera melajukan mobil dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"temani aku minum! Aku benar – benar ingin mabuk malam ini" Sungmin mengajak Shindong turun dari mobil saat mereka tiba ditempat minum soji dipinggir jalan

"baik tuan" Shindong tidak mampu menolak karena dia memang peminum berat. Sungmin mulai akrab dengan Shindong dan dia mau mendengarkan semua masalah Shindong selama mereka minum

"tuan apa tuan sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tiba – tiba Shindong bertanya masalah pribadi pada Sungmin

"entahlah! Apakah dia bisa dibilang kekasih atau bukan, yang pasti aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama karena dia adalah hyung angkatku sendiri" Sungmin yang sedang mabuk begitu mudah menceritakan masalahnya pada Shindong

"hyung? Berarti dia seorang namja? Apa tuan seorang gay?" Tanya Shindong hati – hati

"mungkin! seumur hidup saya, saya tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain hyung saya itu. Tapi kini dia sudah meninggal dan aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi dan sepertinya akan sulit buatku untuk bisa mencintai lagi" Sungmin meneteskan air matanya saat teringat Siwon

"jadi hyung tuan sudah meninggal? Miane saya sudah membuat anda harus mengingat kembali duka anda tuan" Shindong menatap Sungmin haru.

Malam itu Sungmin mabuk berat. Shindong harus memapahnya masuk kedalam mobil dan menerima teguran juga amarah dari Ryeowook saat Shindong menggendong Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah mewah mereka. Ryeowook kecewa kenapa Shindong membiarkan Sungmin hyungnya mabuk berat sampai dia tidak berdaya sementara besok ada jadwal penting yang menentukan sekali untuk kemajuan kariernya. Dan malam itu Ryeowook memberikan peringatan pada Shindong kalau dia akan memecatnya jika membiarkan Sungmin mabuk berat lagi.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Shindong menjadi supir pribadi Sungmin. Jika mereka sedang berdua, mereka lebih akrab tidak seperti majikan dengan supirnya. Sungmin menemukan kenyamanan dalam diri Shindong, dia bisa mengekspresika emosinya pada Shindong. Karena pelayanan Shindong yang baik, Sungmin membayarnya 2 kali lipat dari gaji yang sudah dijanjikan. Dengan begitu Shindong bisa mempertahankan rumah tangganya.

"tuan! Istri saya ingin sekali mengundang tuan makan di gubug derita kami. Kebetulan ibu mertua saya kemarin mengirim kimchi banyak sekali. Istri saya bilang dia ingin sekali membagi kimchi itu dengan tuan" Shindong menatap lewat spion saat Sungmin serius dengan tabletnya

"aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa tempat tinggalmu, anak dan istrimu juga lingkungannya" Sungmin merespon

"tuan tentukan saja kapan tuan bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bisa berkunjung kegubug kami" harap Shindong

"baiklah" Sungmin menatap kearah jalan.

Shindong tiba – tiba menghentikan mobil membuat Sungmin terkejut

"ada apa? Kenapa kamu tiba – tiba berhenti?" Tanya Sungmin heran

"miane tuan! Saya sepertinya melihat anak kawan saya" Shindong keluar mobil lalu menghampiri seorang anak kecil menangis dipinggir jalan

"Ye Eun-ah apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Shindong menggendong anak kecil itu

"ahjussi, appa tidak menjemputku kesekolah jadi aku pulang sendiri tapi aku takut menyebrang" anak kecil bernama Ye Eun itu menangis memeluk Shindong

"baiklah ahjussi akan mengantarmu" Shindong membawa masuk anak itu kedalam mobil dan mendudukannya dijok depan tanpa meminta pendapat sang majikan.

"tuan tidak keberatan jika saya mengantar anak ini pulang lebih dulu? Rumah anak ini searah dengan tujuan kita tuan" Shindong memohon lebih tampak memaksa

"lakukan apa yang menurutmu bagus" jawab Sungmin masa bodoh dan kembali pada tabletnya

"ahjussi! Oppa itu yang ada di tv yah?" Tanya Ye Eun polos

"iya Ye Eun dia bossnya ahjussi" jawab Shindong mengusap kepala Ye Eun

"berapa tahun umurmu nak?" Tanya Sungmin mengakrabkan diri

"kata appa aku baru berumur 5 tahun. Tapi aku inginya umurku sudah 18 tahun" jawab Ye Eun polos

"wae?" Sungmin penasaran dengan jawaban Ye Eun

"kalau umurku sudah 18 tahun aku sudah boleh berpacaran dengan Geum" jawaban Ye Eun membuat Sungmin merengeh

"jadi kamu sudah punya pacar?" Sungmin terus bertanya

"appa bilang Ye Eun belum boleh berpacaran" Ye Eun menatap Sungmin manja

"lucu sekali anak ini, dia anak siapa?" Sungmin bertanya pada Shindong

"dia anak Mong Ryong temanku. Eommanya meninggal saat melahirkan dia, sehari – hari dia diurus appanya yang pemabuk berat. Tapi Mong Ryong sangat menyayangi Ye Eun dan rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa menghidupi puteri semata wayangnya ini" jawab Shindong panjang lebar

"kasian sekali anak ini ditinggal mati ibunya saat dia masih bayi. Lalu apa pekerjaan appanya?" Sungmin tampak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan anak kecil itu

"pagi hingga sore hari dia berjualan ramyun dikios kecil dilingkungan rumahnya, malam hari dia menjadi pembalap liar menggantikan saya karena saya sudah menjadi supir anda tuan" jawab Shindong menghentikan mobil

"balap liar?" Sungmin penasaran dengan profesi itu

"yah tuan balapan liar yang selalu diadakan setiap malam kamis dan malam minggu dijalan utama tepat jam 2 pagi hingga jam 4 pagi. Taruhannya lumayan besar tuan" Shindong membukakan sabuk pengamannya Ye Eun

"disini rumahmu Ye Eun?" Tanya Sungmin pada Ye Eun

"bukan oppa! Ini kios ramyun punya appaku rumahku masih jauh diatas sana" jawab Ye Eun menunjuk puluhan anak tangga

"saya turun dulu tuan! Saya hanya mengantarkan anak ini pulang pada appanya" Shindong membuka pintu mobil

"tunggu! Aku ingin menemui appanya" Sungmin segera turun tanpa menunggu Shindong membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sungmin mengikuti langkah Shindong yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya sambil menggendong Ye Eun

"Mong Ryong-ah kenapa kamu tidak menjemput anakmu?!" teriak Shindong dari luar kios ramyun.

Lalu seorang namja tinggi, tampan dan gagah keluar dari kios itu memakai epron berwarna biru membuat Sungmin Syok setengah mati karena namja itu mirip sekali dengan Siwon hyung satu – satunya orang yang sangat dia cintai didunia ini

"miane Ye Eun tadi kios appa banyak sekali pengunjung" Mong Ryeong mengambil Ye Eun dari Shindong

"gumawao!" Mong Ryeong menepuk bahu Shindong

"oh kenalkan dia majikanku!" Shindong mengenalkan Sungmin yang masih syok pada Mong Ryeong

"annyeo!" Mong Ryeong menganggukan kepalanya pada Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin berkaca – kaca, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya berdiri seperti beku dan menatap wajah Mong Ryeong tanpa berpaling

"tuan gwencana?" Shindong sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Shindong dia terus saja menatap Mong Ryong hingga air matanya menetes

"anda baik – baik saja kan tuan?" Tanya Mong Ryeong bingung

"hyung!" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin dengan berderai air mata

"hyung!" Mong Ryeong mengerutkan keningnya

"ani! Anda hanya mirip dengan seseorang yang saya kenal" Sungmin segera menyadari kekeliruannya

"oh begitu! Mari masuk siapa tahu anda ingin mencoba ramyun buatan saya" tawar Mong Ryeong

"ah mungkin lain kali teman! Tuanku ini sangat sibuk sekarang" Shindong menolak halus

"tentu saja saya ingin mencoba ramyun buatan anda "Sungmin menarik tangan Shindong untuk masuk kedalam kios.

Selama Mong Ryeong menyiapkan ramyunnya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak berpaling sedikitpun dan dia terus saja memandangi wajah Mong Ryong yang begitu tampan membuat Shindong keheranan

"tuan! Anda baik – baik saja kan?" Shindong memastikan

"kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan hyung yang saya ceritakan itu?" guman Sungmin

"hyung yang anda cintai?" Shindong tidak dapat mengontrol volume suaranya membuat Mong Ryeong menorah kearah mereka. Sungmin memukul tangan Shindong.

"ini ramyun anda tuan!" mong Ryeong menyajikan ramyun buatannya pada Sungmin

"gumawao!" mata Sungmin terus saja menatap wajah Mong Ryeong yang tampan

"tuan miane! Bisa anda tidak terus saja menatap wajah saya?" protes Mong Ryeong yang sudah tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sungmin

"ohh miane?" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya

"Momg Ryeong-ah kita bicara sebentar" Shindong mengajak Mong Ryeong keluar kios.

"maafkan tuanku Mong Ryeong-ah! Dia sedang berduka karena namjachingunya sudah meninggal dan dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan tidak pernah bersikap aneh seperti itu, dia bilang wajahmu mirip sekali dengan hyungnya yang meninggal itu. Maafkan dia aku mohon" Shindong memohon pada Mong Ryeong

"baiklah" Mong Ryeong kembali masuk kedalam kiosnya.

Sungmin dan Shindong pergi meninggalkan kios itu setelah Sungmin menghabiskan ramyunnya. Mong Ryeong masih tidak bisa memahami sikap aneh dari Sungmin yang terus saja memandanginya. Saat Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam mobil, Mong Ryeong memanggil Shindong dan berbicara sebentar dengannya dan meminta untuk tidak pernah membawa Sungmin kembali datang mengunjungi kiosnya.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Mong Ryeong yang sangat mirip dengan Siwon walau hanya sekali, keseharian Sungmin kembali ceria. Dia seolah mendapatkan nyawa baru dan dia bisa melepaskan kerinduan terhadap Siwon hanya dengan menatap wajahnya Mong Ryeong. Sungmin bisa dengan mudah menciptakan nada – nada indah untuk projeknya bersama Yesung dan Wookie. Membuat pasangan itu tenang.

"Shindong-shikita pergi ke kios Mong Ryeong? Aku ingin makan disana" Sungmin memerintah Shindong

"tuan ada banyak kios ramyun yang jauh lebih layak dari kiosnya Mong kenapa anda memilih kios kumuh itu" Shindong teringat pesan temannya itu untuk tidak pernah membawa Sungmin kembali kekios itu

"aku hanya ingin makan ramyun di tempat mong Ryeong" Sungmin bersikukuh dengan keinginannya

"miane tuan! Jika anda hanya terobsesi pada Mong karena dia mirip dengan hyung anda lebih baik anda lupakan! Mong sudah mengalami masa – masa yang susah dalam hidupnya, saya mohon anda jangan menambahnya" Shindong tampak sangat menyayangi temannya itu

"apa Mong Ryeong melarang kamu untuk membawanya kesana? Jika benar saya tetap akan datang dan saya ingin mendengar penolakan itu langsung dari mulut Mong sendiri" Sungmin menegaskan

"baiklah tuan" Shindong memutar arah menuju kios Mong.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan kios Mong. Belum sempat mereka keluar mobil, kejadian menegangkan terjadi diluar kios dimana Mong didorong beberapa preman yang merusak kiosnya

"jika kamu berani melawan tuan Jung maka anakmu akan kami lukai!" teriak sang preman pada Mong yang sedang dipukuli

"Shindong-shi apa kamu hanya akan menontonya? Kamu tidak akan menolongnya?" teriak Sungmin pada Shindong

"tuan, tidakkah barusan anda mendengar ancaman dari preman itu? Jika Mong melawan maka Ye Eun akan terluka, lihat kedalam kios! Ye Eun dipegang satu preman yang bisa dengan tega melukainya. Hanya menghadapi preman – preman kampung seperti itu saja Mong pasti sudah bisa menghadapinya, dia jagoannya dalam membela diri, dia pasti ingin melindungi putrinya yang terancam" Shindong menjelaskan

"sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan preman – preman itu? Uang? Aku bisa memberikannya berapapun yang dia minta aku tidak tega melihat Mong dihajar habis habisan seperti itu" teriak Sungmin histeris

"bukan masalah uang tuan! Anda lihat namja yang memakai stelan putih itu! Dia bernama Jung Pil dia seorang pengusaha berlian, dia memiliki kekasih bernama Tiffanie, belakangan ini Tiffanie sering sekali datang mengunjuni Mong dikiosnya dan sering kali menggoda Mong sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada Mong, Mong sudah sering kali menolaknya tapi pelacur itu terus saja menggodanya. Pasti berita itu sampai ketelinga sibabi Jung itu dan menghajar Mong habis – habisan" Shindong menceritakan kronologisnya

"tapi tetap saja ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" Sungmin mengeluarkan double stick dari kantong jok depan lalu bergegas keluar mobil.

"Mong selamatkan Ye Eun! Biar aku yang mengatasi preman – preman ini

" teriak Sungmin yang mulai menyerang preman – preman itu membabi buta menggunakan double sticknya.

Melihat Sungmin yang begitu expert membela diri menghadapi anak buah Jung, Mong segera masuk kedalam kios untuk menghajar preman dan menyelamatkan Ye Eun. Perkelahian itu tidak seimbang, dimana ada sepuluh orang preman berbadan kekar melawan dua orang namja dimana yang satu menggendong anaknya

"Mong jangan pedulikan aku! Selamatkan anakmu!" teriak Sungmin menghawatirkan keselamatan Ye Eun

"sayang kamu lari dan masuk kedalam mobil tuan itu appa akan menghajar mereka semua" Mong melepaskan Ye Eun yang segera berlari masuk kedalam mobil lalu kembali berkelahi dengan preman itu membantu Sungmin.

Pertempuran berakhir dimana para preman itu banyak yang babak belur terkenal pukulan Mong dan hantaman double sticknya Sungmin. Tapi diakhir pertempuran salah satu preman itu menyabetkan belatinya ketelapak tangan Sungmin yang kanan sehingga sobek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"tuan! Tangan anda terluka" teriak Shindong begitu cemas

"oh Tuhan!" Mong menarik nafas dalam

"oh aku tadi tidak merasakan apapun, ternyata darahnya banyak sekali" Sungmin menahan sakitnya

"Mong taukan kamu majikanku ini adalah seorang pianist handal dimana tangannya adalah hidupnya. Jika dia mengalami luka serius ditangannya, apakah dia masih bisa berkarya?" Shindong mengadu pada Mong

"damn!" teriak Mong menyesali apa yang sudah menimpa Sungmin

"kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit" Mong segera menutup kiosnya

"aku tidak apa – apa" tolak Sungmin

"jangan dengarkan dia kita pergi sekarang" Mong menggendong Ye Eun lalu menyerahkannya pada Shindong dan menarik lembut Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil.

Mong mengambil alih tugas Shindong menyetir mobil. Dia memang sangat ahli dengan begitu mudah melintasi jalanan mencari jalan – jalan kecil untuk segera sampai di rumah sakit terdekat. Selama Mong mengemudikan mobil Sungmin, Sungmin yang duduk dibelakang terus saja memandangi wajah tampan Mong dari samping dia semakin penasaran dengan sosok namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya itu kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Choi Siwon namja yang sangat dicintainya.

Mereka sudah sampai di UGD rumah sakit. Sungmin segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Hasil scan tulang jari kelingking Sungmin patah dan luka robek yang panjang dimana Sungmin harus menerima jahitan sebanyak 16 jahitan ditelapak tangannya. Shindoang dan Mong bertanya pada dokter yang merawat Sungmin tentang kemungkinan dia masih bisa bermain piano atau tidak dan jawaban jawaban dokter sangat mencengangkan kalau karier Sungmin bermain piano sudah berakhir. Dengan luka yang begitu parah yang dialami tangan kanannya tidak memungkinkan Sungmin untuk menekan tuts piano seperti dulu lagi.

Mong begitu terpukul mendengar berita dari dokter itu dia merasa bersalah pada Sungmin karena hanya ingin menolongnya, Sungmin harus kehilangan masa depan kariernya yang cemerlang. Sungmin yang masih syock karena banyak mengeluarkan darah harus menjalankan rawat inap dirumah sakit itu. Shindong meminta Mong untuk menjaga Sungmin sementara dia pulang untuk membawa keperluan Sungmin dan memberitahukan berita buruk itu pada Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Didalam kamar rawat VVIP, Sungmin yang sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya sementara Ye Eun sudah tidur lelap di sofa, Mong yang duduk setia disamping Sungmin.

"miane! Karena saya anda harus kehilangan masa depan anda" Mong meminta maaf pada Sungmin

"sudahlah! Ini sudah takdir yang harus saya alami Mong!" jawab Sungmin lemas

"takdir? Anda percaya takdir" Mong menatap Sungmin nanar

"tentu saja" jawab Sungmin menarik nafas dalam

"jika saja anda adalah dia! Memiliki kemampuan itu! Anda pasti tidak akan menolong saya dan terluka seperti ini" Mong menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran kursi

"dia? Siapa dia" Sungmin berusaha bangun untuk duduk lalu Mong membantunya

"dongsaeng yang sangat aku sayangi. Dia adalah orang yang sangat unik, dibalik penampilan fisiknya yang mungil, tapi dia mampu melihat masa depan orang – orang disekitarnya. Dia pernah menyelamatkan aku sekali karena mimpinya, dia juga pernah menyelamatkan appa juga eomma dari kesialan. Tapi dia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan dongsaeng yeojaku dari kematiannya. Dan karena itulah dia diusir dari rumah berpisah denganku dimana aku sangat menyayanginya. Setelah kepergiannya hidupku menjadi tidak karuan dan hancur" Mong memejankan matanya yang sudah bergenang air mata.

Lee Sungmin point of view

Ya Tuhan ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini. Dia adalah Siwon hyung yang aku cintai. Aku sedih sekali melihat kehidupannya yang berubah drastic seperti ini. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan appa yang semakin sukses. Dia harus banting tulang berjualan ramyun dan melakukan balap liar demi kelangsungan hidupnya bersama puterinya. Tapi kapan dia menikah? Dengan siapa dia menikah? Kenapa dia menikah? Pertanyaan itu ingin sekali aku sampaikan padanya. Dadaku terasa sesak karena menahan air mata untuk tidak menetes.

"anda sangat menyayangi dongsaeng anda itu?" Sungmin bertanya pelan

"aku sangat menyayanginya dan sudah menganggapnya dongsaengku sendiri. Dia adalah anak angkat yang diambil dari panti asuhan jika bersamanya aku merasa nyaman dan senang, aku suka sekali memperhatikan kalau dia sedang cemberut, tersenyum dan tertidur. Walau dia terlampau mungil tapi aku sudah bisa melihat ada pesona yang lain dari wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia seorang namja tapi wajahnya benar – benar membuatku bingung, dia tampan tapi kadang dia tampak terlalu cantik walau dibanding yeoja sekalipun" Siwon hyung menghapus air matanya.

"Siwon hyung! Ini aku Lee Sungmin, dongsaeng yang sedang kamu bicarakan" aku menangis tersedu saat mengucapkannya

"Sungmin-ah" hyung tampak syock begitu mendengar ucapanku

"nee. Ini aku hyung, dongsaeng yang membuat hidupmu hancur" air mataku semakin deras mengalir

"Sungmin-ah!" Siwon hyung berteriak histeris lalu memelukku

"kamu tahu betapa aku sangat kehilanganmu! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Siwon hyung memelukku erat sekali

"nado hyung" kami berdua menangis tersedu – sedu melapas kerinduan yang begitu dalam.

"aku tidak menyangka fisikmu berubah begitu banyak, kamu tinggi sekarang dan kamu berubah menjadi namja yang sangat tampan dan sukses. Sepertinya kamu hidup baik – baik saja. Aku bahagia Minnie-ah aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika kamu tidak hidup dengan baik" Siwon hyung menatapku haru

"aku pergi kepulau Jeju dengan bekal uang dari eomma menemui sahabatku saat dipanti dulu, orang tuanya merawatku dan mengadopsiku, dan menyekolahkan aku ke London dan seperti inilah aku sekarang hyung" aku jelaskan kehidupanku saat berpisah darinya

"chukkae Minnie-ah aku benar – benar bahagia mendengarnya" Siwon hyung menggenggam tanganku.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu hyung?" aku benar – benar penasaran dengan kehidupannya selama kami berpisah

"setelah kamu pergi, aku juga pergi dari rumah karena aku kecewa pada eomma yang sudah mengusirmu. Aku mencarimu kepanti tapi ternyata kamu tidak ada disana, lalu aku mencarimu kemanapun yang aku harap kamu ada disana tapi ternyata tidak juga aku temukan. Terakhir aku putuskan untuk mencarimu ka Hyan Dan tapi kapal motor yang aku tumpangi mengalami kebocoran dan tenggelam. Aku berhasil diselamatkan tim sar dan lolos dari maut dan kembali ke Seoul melanjutkan hidupku dengan identitas baru mengganti namaku menjadi Lee Mong Ryeong. Aku menjalani hidup dengan penuh keprihatinan dan hidup pas – pasan dengan mengandalkan tenaga menjadi kuli bangunan disalah satu proyek milik appa aku bertemu Shindong hyung yang bekerja sebagai supir pengantar bahan bangunan. Kami menjadi berteman dan berbagi kamar dengannya. Karena Shindong hyung aku mengenal dunia balap liar dan menghasilkan uangnya yang lumayan besar" Siwon hyung menengok kearah Ye Eun yang tertidur

"lalu bagaimana hyung bertemu dengan eommanya Ye Eun?" aku penasaran dengan sosok yeoja yang sudah memberinya seorang anak

"kamu tahu sendiri dunia balap adalah dunia kelam dimana minuman dan wanita adalah salah satu hiburannya. Hyung bertemu eomma Ye Eun disana, didunia balap dia adalah piala bergilir dimana pemenang bisa memilikinya. Hari pertama hyung menjadi juara selain uang hyung juga bisa mendapatkan Yuri sebagai hadiahnya. Saat itu hyung mabuk berat dan akhirnya hyung tidur bersama Yuri. Dua bulan berikutnya Yuri mengaku kalau dia hamil dan kami tidak tahu sebenarnya janin yang ada dalam rahim Yuri adalah anak siapa mengingat banyak namja yang pernah tidur dengannya termasuk Shindong Hyung. Tidak ada satupun namja yang mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Yuri membuat Yuri nekad untuk menggugurkan kandungannya . hyung merasa memiliki beban moral atas janin itu karena hyung juga pernah tidur dengannya, siapa tahu janin yang ada dalam rahim Yuri adalah darah dagingku. Hyung bersedia menikahi Yuri dan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya itu. Seminggu kemudian kami menikah dan eomma Yuri memberi kami tempat tinggal, Yuri sudah tidak memiliki appa. Tiga bulan setelah pernikahan kami eomma Yuri meninggal karena serangan jantung dan mewariskan kios Ramyun miliknya pada kami. Sejak mengurus kios Ramyun itu hyung berhenti dari pekerjaan di proyek dan membantu Yuri mengelola kios. Selama hyung menjadi penjual ramyun dikios itu, pelanggan menjadi sangat banyak terutama yeoja genit yang hanya ingin menggoda hyung. Yuri yang posesip menjadi sangat terganggu dengan kondisi seperti itu, hampir setiap malam kami bertengkar karena Yuri mengira hyung telah berselingkuh. Puncaknya saat ada seorang janda bernama Chae Rim yang selalu datang dan terang – terangan menggoda hyung. Hyung dengan tegas menolak janda itu dan mungkin kejadian itu sampai ketelinga Yuri yang sudah hamil tua. Tanpa sepengetahuan hyung Yuri mendatangi tempat tinggal Chae Rim. Disana mereka berkelahi ala wonder women dan perkelahian mereka tidak seimbang karena Yuri sedang hamil tua. Menurut saksi mata Chae Rim mendorong Yuri hingga tersungkur dan mengalami pendarahan. Salah satu saksi mata segera membawa Yuri kerumah sakit terdekat. Hyung yang sibuk dikios, terlambat mendapatkan berita itu. Hyung baru mendapatkan berita setelah Yuri meninggal karena pendarahan tapi berhasil melahirkan anak yeojanya. Hyung sangat terpukul dan syok walaupun tidak mencintainya, tapi hyung sangat menyayanginya walau bagaimanapun masa lalu Yuri, dia tetap adalah seorang yeoja yang baik dan penyayang. Hyung masih bertahan selama ini semata karena Ye Eun. Hyung ingin memberikan yang terbaik buat Ye Eun apalagi seumur hidup Ye Eun tidak pernah mengenal siapa eommanya. Demi Ye Eun hyung meneruskan usaha ramyun peninggalan eommanya" Siwon hyung menghampiri Ye Eun lalu mengecup keningnya.

Apa yang sudah menimpa Siwon Hyung benar – benar tragis, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali seorang Choi Siwon pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis tuan Choi yang terhormat mengalami hidup yang pahit seperti itu. Dia harus menikahi yeoja yang hamil karena banyak tidur dengan namja, membesarkan seorang putri sendirian bating tulang menjual ramyun, menjadi buruh bangunan diproyek appanya sendiri. Ohh hyung kamu sungguh menyedihkan.

Choi Siwon point of view

Sungmin-ah kamu harus tahu bahwa aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Melihatmu sukses seperti ini, aku sungguh bahagia. Dulu saat kamu pergi meninggalkan rumah aku takut kamu tidak hidup dengan layak itu sebabnya aku bersusah payah mencarimu kemana – mana. Aku korbankan kebahagiaanku sendiri menjadi pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnin appa demi kamu. Dengan aku ikut menjalankan hidup susah dan menyedihkan, aku harap bisa membayar kesalahan eomma yang telah mengusirmu.

"hyung! Apa kamu pernah menemui appa?" tiba – tiba SUngmin bertanya tentang appa

"tidak pernah" jawabku singkat

"wae? Apa hyung masih marah pada eomma?" Sungmin terus bertanya

"ani! Hyung hanya mencoba untuk melupakan mereka dan tidak akan pernah menemui mereka sebelum hyung berhasil menemukanmu" jawabku sejujurnya

"tahukah kamu hyung! Appa begitu menderita dan kesepian. Eomma sudah lama dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa karena depresi berat ditinggal semua anaknya. Appa walaupun semakin sukses tetap saja dalam hatinya dia merasa sengsara dan kesepian. Appa mengira hyung sudah mati dalam kecelakaan di Hyang Dan itu hyung. Aku mohon temuilah appa dan hidup kembali normal seperti dulu lagi. Ye Eun berhak hidup bahagia dan layak sebagai cucu dari keluarga Choi appa sangat membutuhkanmu hyung" Sungmin memohon padaku,'

Aku sunggguh tidak bisa untuk segera memberikan jawaban karena aku memiliki dilemma, aku malu bertemu kembali dengan appa selama kondisiku menyedihkan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi kehadiran Ye Eun yang tidak memiliki eomma. Aku takut appa berpikir aku menyerah dengan kehidupan luar yang keras sehingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Miane Sungmin-ah hyung tidak bisa mengikuti keinginanmu.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

pairing : WonMin, YeWook, HanCul

warning: yaoi gender switch for Heechul

Writer point o view

Ryeowook dan Yesung segera menemui Sungmin dirumah sakit setelah mendapatkan berita dari Shindong. Betapa syocknya dia begitu melihat kondisi tangan kanan Sungmin yang ternbalut perban

"hyung sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ryeowook bertanya tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yang duduk disebelah Sungmin

"aku sudah menemukan hyungku yang hilang Wookie-ah. Ternyata dia masih hidup! Dialah hyungku" Sungmin menunjukan Siwon yang tampan pada Wookie

"hyung! Aku tahu kamu pasti sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan hyungmu tapi bagaimana dengan nasib kariermu? Masa depanmu tergantung pada tanganmu. Jika dokter sudah memastikan hyung tidak bisa melanjutkan untuk bermain piano lagi, bagaimana dengan nasib kita? Kita sudah teken kontrak milyaran dengan pihak label dan masih hutang 2 album, beberapa promo dan manggung bagaimana kita bisa membayarnya?" Ryeowook tampak sangat panic dan was was

"miane Wookie! Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Saat itu yang ada dalam benakku adalah ingin menolong orang yang begitu mirip dengan hyung yang sangat aku cintai teranacam keselamatannya. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika didepan mata kepalamu sendiri Yesung-shi dikeroyok banyak sekali preman, memukulinya dengan membabi buta. Apakah kamu akan tinggal diam?" Sungmin beralasan

"tentu saja aku akan melakukan apa yang kamu lakukan hyung" Ryeowook menyerah.

"Sungmin-ah miane! Karena aku telah mencelakaimu" Siwon menatap Sungmin penuh sesal

"gwencana hyung! Aku tidak apa – apa" Sungmin berusaha menenangkan hati SIwon

"berapa kalian harus membayar ganti rugi pada pihak label" Siwon bertanya serius sekali

"untuk 2 album kami harus mengembalikan sekitar 500 juta won ditambah promo dan beberapa perform yang pasti akan batal karena kondiri Sungmin-shi yang tidak memungkinkan. Bisa dipastikan sekitar 1 milyar kami harus mengganti rugi" jawab Yesung bersuara

"kalian tidak perlu khawatir! Saya pasti akan mendapatkan uang itu untuk kalian. Tapi tolong jangan menyalahkan Sungmin atas musibah ini dan jangan memberinya kesulitan karena semua ini adalah salahku. Setelah aku berhasil memberikan uang itu, bisakah kalian melepaskan Sungmin? Dia sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi karier bermusiknya, sudah pasti dia tidak bisa lagi membantu kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa melanjutkan karier kalian berdua dan semoga lebih cemerlang, serahkan Sungmin padaku aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan juga masa depannya" Siwon menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook berapi – api

"Mong! Apa yang kamu pikirkan sebenarnya? Darimana kamu bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Seumur hidup kita tidak pernah melihat uang sebanyak itu. Untuk hidup kamu juga Ye Eun kamu bating tulang menjual ramyun dan melakukan balap liar sekarang kamu berkata kamu akan bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan majikanku apa kamu sudah gila Mong?" Shindong tiba – tiba ikut bersuara

"hyung! Miane karena selama ini aku membohongimu dan menutupi jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Namaku adalah Choi SIwon bukan Lee Mong Ryeong terlalu panjang jika aku harus menceritakannya. Aku adalah pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis tuan Choi yang terkenal itu. Demi mencari seorang Lee Sungmin aku rela melepaskanya" Siwon menatap Shindong dengan senyum pahit

"ah kamu sudah benar – benar gila Mong" Shindong tampak syok mendengar keterangan Siwon.

"Sungmin-ah! Tadi kamu meminta pada hyung untuk kembali pada appa. Hyung akan melakukannya demi kamu bukan demi hyung ataupun Ye Eun. Hyung merasa bersalah telah memberikan musibah ini dan memadamkan karier bermusik kalian. Hyung akan berusaha membujuk appa untuk membantu kalian. Tapi hyung memiliki satu syarat, kamu harus kembali kerumah jika kamu ingin hyung kembali pada appa" Siwon menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Choi Siwon point of view

Aku dan Ye Eun sudah sampai didepan gedung berlantai 14 yang megah itu. Pemiliknya adalah appaku sendiri. Disambut seorang penjaga yang begitu tegas seolah ingin menahan langkahku

"anda hendak menemui siapa tuan?" Tanya penjaga itu padaku

"tuan Choi" jawabku singkat

"apa anda sudah memiliki janji dengannya?" penjaga itu kembali bertanya

"tidak! Tapi saya benar – benar harus menemuinya" jawabku sedikit mendesak

"maaf tuan tidak mudah untuk bisa bertemu tuan Choi apalagi anda tidak memiliki janji sebelumnya. Apa anda ingin meminta sumbangan? Untuk putrid anda?" pernyataan penjaga itu sungguh membuatku emosi.

Aku tarik kerah baju penjaga itu

"siapa yang sudah menerima orang brengsek sepertimu bekerja ditempat ini? Ingatkan aku akan satu hal bahwa aku akan memecatmu!" aku sungguh emosi dan tidak mampu menahannya didepan Ye Eun

"appa!" Ye Eun menarik kemejaku

"lepaskan aku brengsek! Pengemis sepertimu aman mungkin bisa memecatku" penjaga itu berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku

"kamu harus ikut aku!" aku tarik kasar penjaga itu menghampiri resepsionis dan menimbulkan kegaduhan dilobby gedung.

"nona! Sambungkan aku untuk berbicara dengan tuan CHoi jika anda ingin namja ini selamat" aku mengancam

"baik tuan kami mohon jangan buat kegaduhan" nona itu berusaha menyambungkan telpon keruangan appa

"maaf tuan sekertarisnya bilang tuan Choi sedangn keluar mungkin beliau sedang dalam perjananan menuju kemari" nona itu tampak kikuk

"kamu tunggu dan lihat apakah aku bisa memecatmu atau tidak" aku dorong dengan kasar penjaga itu.

Seorang penjaga lainya berlari kearahku memberi tahu kalau appa sedang berjalan menuju kearahku. Dan benar saja aku melihat appa sedang berjalan sambil berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Diikuti asisten juga beberapa stafnya. Appa sama sekali tidak berubah dia masih tampan dan memiliki karisma itu. Mataku berkaca – kaca dan air mataku menetes. Appa semakin dekat dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh Tanya

"Si Siwon-ah!" apa ternyata tidak pernah melupakan fisikku walau aku sudah banyak berubah

"appa" aku tidak sanggup berkata – kata

"Siwon-ah!" appa berlari lalu memelukku

"miane appa! Karena sudah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu kecewa

"Siwon-ah" appa menangis tanpa memperdulikan wibawanya dihadapan semua stafnya.

Kejadian itu membuat semua yang ada dilobby heran dan bertanya – Tanya

"kamu masih hidup nak!" appa mengusap air mata dipipiku

"yah appa! Aku juga sudah memiliki puteri. Ye Eun! Berikan salam pada kakek" aku kenalkan Ye Eun pada appaku

"ah cucu yang sangat cantik dan lucu" appa segera menggendong Ye Eun dan memberinya pelukan juga ciuman

"pengurus Kang! Tolong batalkan semua jadwal saya hari ini! Putera saya sudah kembali dan membawa hadiah yang sangat berharga saya ingin melepas rindu dengan mereka" appa memerintahkan staffnya

"baik tuan akan saya urus semua" pengurus Kang yang sudah belasan tahun bekerja pada appa tampak begitu setia mendampingin appa

"saya sangat senang tuan muda kembali dalam keadaan baik – baik saja! Tuan Choi begitu terpukul saat mendengar tuan muda tewas dalam kecelakaan itu" pengurus Kang mengangguk padaku

"gumawao ahjussi!" aku peluk pengurus Kang dengan hangat

"kita bicara diruangan appa!" appa mengajakku keatas

"appa! Tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku" aku tatap penjaga yang tadi dengan tatapan sinis

"apa itu?" Tanya appa sambil terus menggendong Ye Eun

"penjaga yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain tidak pantas bekerja ditempat appa! Pecat dia" aku tatap penjaga itu dengan tatapan puas

"kalian dengar? Pengurus Kang urus apa yang SIwon minta" appa segera mengabulkan permintaanku.

Diruang kerja appa menjamu aku juga Ye Eun dengan berlebihan, semua makanan mewah dari restaurant dilantai 5 dipesan untuk menjamu kami. Aku ceritakan semua yang sudah aku alami selama keluar dari rumah tidak termasuk status eomma Ye Eun yang sebenarnya karena aku takut akan mempengaruhi perasaan sayang appa kepada Ye Eun.

"appa sudah bertemu kembali dengan Sungmin?" tanyaku pura – pura tidak tahu

"yah waktu itu dia datang menemui appa disini. Dia menanyakan eomma juga kamu, dia begitu terpukul saat appa bilang kamu sudah meninggal Siwon-ah dia menangis dan begitu bersedih. Tidak menyangka dia berubah banyak dan menjadi orang yang sukses setelah dia meninggalkan kita" Appa menyuapi Ye Eun steik

"kami juga sudah bertemu kembali tanpa sengaja. Panjang ceritanya appa" aku teringan Sungmin yang masih berbaring dirumah sakit

"jinja? Appa sudah bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia begitu mengetahui kamu masih hidup" apa tersenyum

"yah dia sangat bahagia, tapi dia kehilangan masa depannya dalam karier bermusiknya appa, semua gara – gara aku" aku menundukan kepalaku "maksudmu?" apa bingung

"demi menyelamatkan aku dia mengalami luka serius ditangan kanannya. Dokter sudah memvonis dia tidak bisa melanjutkan untuk bermain piano lagi karena luka itu, sementara dia masih berhutang 2 album juga promo dan beberapa perform pada label yang sudah mengontraknya. Rekannya bilang mereka harus mengganti rugi sekitar 1 milyar pada pihak label" aku mennarik nafas dalam

"ya Tuhan kenapa dia bisa mengalami nasib buruk seperti itu" appa menyesalkan apa yang sudah menimpa Sungmin

"apakah appa bisa meminjamkan aku uang sebesar 1 milyar? Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang appa minta" aku menatap appa dengan memelas

"jadi kedatanganmu hari ini semata adalah demi menolong Sungmin? Bukan karena kamu ingin bertemu dengan appa?" appa bertanya dengan nada menyindir

"miane appa! Saya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk pulang sebelum aku sukses karena aku malu telah mengecewakan appa" aku berkata putus asa

"tentu saja appa akan membantumu. Apa tidak peduli apa alasan kamu kembali yang penting appa bisa berkumpul kembali dengan kamu. Appa hanya minta kamu kembali dan tinggal bersama appa! Appa begitu merindukan suasana keluarga seperti dulu. Selama ini appa sendirian, appa pasti akan bahagia jika kamu kembali bersama Ye Eun" apa mengusap kepala Ye Eun lembut

"baiklah appa aku pasti akan segera kembali kerumah, dan aku juga berencana akan membawa Sungmin kembali bersama kita apalagi kondosinya dia sudah tidak produktif dan menghasilkan" aku memohon

"tentu saja bawa dia kembali bagaimanapun juga Sungmin adalah anak appa" appa setuju dengan pendapatku.

Aku sudah mendapatkan uang untuk menganti rugi pihak label dimana Sungmin bernaung. Aku sudah meminta Sungmin untuk kembali hidup bersama aku dan appa juga Ye Eun, dan Sungmin dengan mudah menyetujuinya. Besar harapanku bisa hidup bahagia bersama appa, Sungmin juga Ye Eun dirumah mewah kami.

Kami berkunjung menjenguk eomma yang dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa. Begtu melihatku, eomma langsung sadar dan ingat akan masa lalu. Eomma meminta maaf padaku karena telah mengusir Sungmin dari rumah. Begitu aku tunjukan Sungmin yang sekarang pada eomma, eomma langsung menangis histeris dan memohon kepada Sungmin untuk bisa memaafkannya. Kejadian dirumah sakit jiwa itu benar – benar mengharukan.

Writer point of view

Tuan Choi memindahkan Ye Eun bersekolah ditempat yang jauh lebih bagus dan berkualitas sesuai dengan kelasnya. Dia sangat menyayangi Ye Eun dan memberikan semua fasilitas mewah untuk cucu kesayangannya itu. Siwon sedang diberikan pedidikan khusus oleh pengurus Kang untuk dapat membantu tuan Choi dikerajaan bisnisnya, Sungmin yang tangannya masih terluka hanya bisa menulis beberapa lirik dan not balok untuk piano dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook untuk dimainkan olehnya. eomma yang sudah mulai berangsur membaik diijinkan pulang seminggu kedepan.

"Sungmin-ah apa kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Siwon saat kembali kerumah setelah mendapatkan pelajaran kilat dari pengurus Kang

"belum hyung seperti biasa aku menunggu hyung pulang juga appa dan Ye Eun" jawab Sungmin menghampiri Siwon

"kalau kamu lapar makanlah duluan mana tahu aku dan appa pulang terlambat" protes Siwon

"gwencana hyung aku bisa menahan lapar" Sungmin tersenyum pada Siwon

"apa Ye Eun sudah pulang?" Siwon baru menanyakan puterinya

"sudah hyung, setelah selesai belajar dia langsung tidur mungkin karena lelah" Sungmin memeriksa Ye Eun dikamarnya yang dulu adalah kamar Kibum

"gumawao karena kamu sudah menjaga dan merawat Ye Eun" Siwon menatap Sungmin dalam membuat Sungmin yang memang menyimpan rasa cinta terhadapnya tidak karuan

"wae? Kamu diam saja" Siwon tampak heran dengan sikap Sungmin yang kikuk

"ani. Sudahlah hyung" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan SIwon berusaha menghindari tatapan Siwon yang membuat hatinya meleleh.

Siwon tiba – tiba menarik tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamar Ye Eun menutup rapat pintunya dan langsung mencium bibir Sungmin yang mungil itu. Mereka berdua berciuman hangat penuh kasih dan begitu mesra. Sungmin pasrah saja saat lidah Siwon menjelajahi sekitar mulutnya. Mereka berdua mendesah karena kehabisan nafas dari ciuman penuh emosi itu

"hyung! Apa yang sedang kita lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah

"tidakkah kamu mengerti bahwa hyung sangat mencintai kamu lebih dari sekedar hyung yang menyayangi dongsaengnya? Sudah lama hyung memendam rasa ini Minnie-ah tapi hyung berusaha untuk menyangkalnya karena apa yang hyung rasakan padamu adalah salah dan tidak normal" Siwon berkata jujur apa adanya

"nado hyung! Mungkin perasaan cinta itu akulah yang lebih dulu memilikinya jauh sebelum hyung merasakannya" Sungmin pun bersikap jujur pada Siwon

"kita jalani saja dulu dan kita harus menyembunyikannya dari appa karena hyung tidak ingin membuat appa yang baru saja bahagia karena kita berkumpul kembali menjadi syok melihat kita" Siwon memeluk Sungmin erat

"tentu saja hyung! Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan appa" Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Siwon yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka kembali berciuman melepas hasrat yang mereka pendam selama 10 tahun ini dan berhenti karena Ye Eun yang terbangun mengetuk pintuk kamar appanya.

Hubungan terlarang Siwon dan Sungmin berjalan dengan baik. Mereka berdua sering menyempatkan untuk jalan berdua tanpa Ye Eun. Siwon begitu bahagia dengan kisah cintanya bersama Sungmin dia menjadi lebih giat belajar dan akan segera masuk dalam kerajaan bisnis appanya. Begitu juga Sungmin walau sudah tidak berkarier secara langsung dalam music, dia tetap produktif dan menciptakan nada – nada indah untuk dimainkan pasangan Yesung dan Wookie. Eomma sudah pulang kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Eomma sangat bahagia karena ada Ye Eun yang bisa menggantikan Kibum dan memperlakukan Ye Eun sangat baik hingga Siwon tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengurusnya membuat Siwon semakin leluasa menjalankan hubungan asmaranya dengan Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin point of view

Hubungan terlarang antara aku dengan Siwon hyung walau dijalankan secara sembunyi – sembunyi tetap saja terasa begitu indah. Siwon hyung sangat perhatian hampir setiap jam dia selalu menelponku untuk memastikan aku baik – baik saja padahal aku ada dirumah bersama Ye Eun juga eomma. Dia juga sering menyatakan cintanya setiap mengakhiri telponnya benar – benar membuatku terlena dibuatnya. Jika kami semua sedang berkumpul baik diruang keluarga atau ruang makan, Siwon hyung selalu memberikan tatapan dan signal yang membuatku tersipu. Aku sungguh bahagia dibuatnya seakan dunia ini adalah milik kami berdua.

Malam ini aku merasa tidak nyaman dan gelisah dengan perasaan hatiku sendiri, entah kenapa padahal aku baru saja berkencan dengan Siwon hyung menonton konser salah satu penyanyi barat. Aku kirim pesan melalui ponsel untuk Siwon hyung yang sudah beristirahat dikamarnya isi pesanku

"hyung apa kau sudah tidur?" tidak lama Siwon hyung membalas

"belum, kenapa? Kamu mau masuk kekamarku? Kemarilah aku masih merindukanmu" jawaban itu membuatku tersenyum geli

"pabbo aku hanya ingin memastikan apa hyung masih bangun karena aku sangat gelisah dan tidak bisa memejamkan mataku" balasku lalu dia kembali membalas

"kamu gelisah karena tadi kita tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berciuman. Hyung kekamarmu yah! Untuk memberikan kamu ciuman hangat supaya kamu bisa tidur nyenyak" aku kembali tertawa geli membaca pesannya

"andwee terlalu bahaya jika eomma atau appa meliatnya. Sudahlah aku tidur hyung selamat malam" balasku untuk terakhir

"baiklah, selamat malam sayang mimpi yang indah" balasannya membuat hatiku sedikit tenang.

Beberapa bulan kemudian,

Lee Sungmin point of view

Ternyata kegelisahanku adalah mendapatkan kembali mimpi buruk yang dulu pernah aku alami. Pria tampan yang menenteng document dalam amplop cabinet berwarna coklat masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah dan tak lama ban mobil itu pecah lalu mobil itu menabrak pembatas jalan kemudian terbalik berkali kali lalu meledak, kini wajah itu terlihat begitu jelas dan aku sangat mengenalnya ternyata adalah wajah Siwon hyung. aku terjaga dari mimpi buruk itu, keringat dingin mengalir hampir dari seluruh tubuhku aku sangat terpukul karena setelah 10 tahun aku tidak pernah mendapatkan mimpi tentang kematian seseorang. Aku tidak yakin apakah mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata seperti mimpiku yang dulu atau hanya bunga tidur? Aku bingung apakah aku harus menceritakannya pada Siwon hyung seperi aku ceritakan mimpiku tentang Kibum dan membuat keluarga ini gelisah dan tidak bahagia sampai akhirnya Kibum meninggal.

Aku putuskan untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun termasuk Siwon hyung. aku ingin dia menjalani hidup normal seperti setiap hari tanpa rasa was was dan takut seperti Kibum. Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya mimpiku itu tidak menjadi kenyataan dan hanya bunga tidurku saja.

Esok hari kamu sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Eomma, appa dan Ye Eun sudah lebih dulu duduk dikursi masing masing menikmati sarapan mereka

"selamat pagi!" sapaku pada semua

"pagi Minnie-ah! Mari duduku kita sarapan bersama

"sambut eomma hangat sambil menyuapi Ye Eun

"hyung belum turun?" aku mencari kekasihku

"belum mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab appa.

Tak lama akhirnya Siwon hyung turun dan sudah berdandan rapi dengan stelan jasnya yang berwarna hitam. Pagi itu Siwon hyung terlihat sangat tampan dan elegan seperti appa membuatku semakin mencintainya

"pagi!" Siwon hyung menyapa kami semua dan mengecup kening puteri tunggalnya

"appa tampan sekali! Ye Eun suka" puji Ye Eun polos

"gumawao Ye Eun kamu juga cantik sekali membuat appa jatuh cinta padamu" Siwon mengacak rambut Ye Eun lembut lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku ketik pesan melalui ponselku untuk aku kirim keponselnya yang isinya "_hyung pagi ini kamu benar – benar sangat tampan membuatku semakin mencintai dan memujamu. Saranghae hyung" _aku terus menatap wajah Siwon hyung untuk melihat reaksinya saat membaca pesan itu.

Dia lalu tersenyum tersipu malu lalu menatapku dan mengerutkan keningnya dan sepertinya dia hendak mengetik balasan ternyata memang benar pesan itu segera sampai ke ponselku isi balasan itu adalah

_"gumawao sayang, pujian darimu benar – benar membuatku bersemangat hari ini, ketampanan yang aku miliki hanyalah milik kamu seorang wahai namja imutku, saranghae_" aku spontan tertawa pelan membaca isi pesan itu membuat eomma bertanya

"Sungmin-ah kamu kenapa?" eomma menatapku heran

"ani eomma saya sedang membaca pesan dari seorang teman yang isinya membuat saya tersenyum" jawabku menatap eomma malu.

"Siwon-ah besok kamu ada tugas penting untuk mengantar dokumen penting dan rahasia untuk diberikan pada Menteri Keungan. Pengurus Kang sedang appa tugaskan mengurus bisnis appa di Sendai, selai dia tidak ada orang yang appa bisa percayai jadi appa memutuskan kamu yang harus mengantarnya" appa memberikan tugas pada Siwon hyung

jam berapa saya harus pergi appa?" Tanya Siwon hyung meneguk susu coklatnya

"pagi hari sekali kamu harus sudah sampai di kementrian, karena appa menunggu respon dari pihak kementrian dengan segera" jawab appa serius

"baiklah saya tidak akan mengecewakanmu appa" Siwon hyung menyantap sandwichnya

"sebagai permulaan agar kamu semangat bekerja, appa beri kamu hadiah mobil baru" appa menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Siwon hyung

"jinja? Appa apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Siwon hyung memandangi kunci mobil itu

"lihatlah! Mobil itu sudah terparkir dihalaman" appa hendak memamerkannya pada Siwon hyung.

Kami semua meninggalkan ruang makan untuk melihat mobil baru milik SIwon hyung. dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena mobil baru itu begitu mirip dengan yang ada dalam mimpiku

"andwee!" spontan aku berteriak membuat semua terkejut

"Minnie-ah kamu kenapa?" Tanya Siwon hyung heran

"ani hyung, saya tidak apa – apa. Chukkae hyung atas mobil barunya. Saya harus kembali kekamar rasanya kepala ini sakit" aku segera berlalu meninggalkan semua yang ada disitu.

Didalam kamar aku menangis tersedu – sedu. Kenapa aku mendapatkan mimpi itu lagi? Aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Siwon hyung meninggal secara tragis dalam mobil itu. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya, kehilangan Siwon hyung selama 10 tahun itu membuatku sakit dan kini aku harus kembali kehilangan SIwon hyung lagi untuk selamanya. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada aku menyaksikan sendiri kepergiannya dan menghadapinya.

Ponselku berbunyi tanda suara pesan masuk, aku segera membacanya dan ternyata itu dari SIwon hyung isi pesan itu

"_Minnie-ah. Kamu baik – baik sajakan? Sikapmu tadi sungguh membuat hyung khawatir kamu harus berjanji kalau kamu akan baik – baik saja. Hyung pergi mengantar Ye Eun sekolah setelah itu hyung langsung pergi kerja membantu bisnis appa. Kamu istirahatlah tunggu hyung pulang nanti hyung akan berikan kamu sebuah kejutan jadi pastikan untuk menunggu hyung dirumah. Saranghae_"

air mataku menetes saat membaca pesan mesra dari orang yang sangat aku cintai dimana dia akan meninggal esok hari karena sebuah kecelakaan. Untuk membuatnya tenang aku balas pesan mesranya itu

"_nado hyung, aku baik – baik saja, aku akan menuruti apa yang hyung perintahkan dan akan selalu menunggu hyung pulang untuk memberikan kejutan itu. Pulanglah dengan selamat hyung aku menunggumu dengan penuh cinta_".

Writter point of view

Siwon pulang terlambat tidak seperti biasanya. Dia harus mewakili Hankyung meeting dengan divisi pemasaran. Sementara Hankyung sibuk dengan beberapa document yang harus segera dia periksa. Sungmin tentu saja makin cemas karena keterlambatan itu dia menelpon Siwon berkali – kali namun karena sedang meetng penting, Siwon tidak bisa menajwab telpon dari Sungmin.

Saat meeting selesai betapa terkejutnya Siwon karena saat melihat layar ponselnya ada 17 kali miscall dari Sungmin kekasihnya. Siwonpun segera menelpon balik kekasihnya itu

"Minnie-ah miane tadi hyung tidak sempat menjawab telponmu karena hyung sedang rapat penting, ada apa sayang apa kamu baik – baik saja?" Siwon membuka percakapan ditelpon

"hyung kenapa pulang terlambat dan tidak member tahuku? Tahukah kamu hyung? betapa aku sangat khawatir" jawab Sungmin dari seberang telpon

"miane! Hyung pikir meetingnya tidak akan lama tapi ternyata banyak sekali yang harus dibahas. Hyung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang, Ye Eun sudah tidur?" beritahu SIwon

"dia baru saja tidur hyung setelah makan malam bersama eomma dan aku bacakan cerita tentang Cinderella" jawab Sungmin

"baiklah jika begitu kita akan bebas berdua tanpa gangguan Ye Eun. Pastikan eomma dan appa tidur duluan jadi kita bisa leluasa" Siwon merayu kekasihnya

"baiklah hyung aku akan menunggumu! Hati – hati yah" Sungmin menutup telponnya.

Siwon tiba 15 menit lebih dulu dari Hankyung. Sungmin menyambutnya dengan suka cita karena Siwon pulang dengan selamat. Karena sudah lewat jam makan malam, ditambah sudah terlalu lelah untuk bercengkrama dengan kedua anak namjanya, Hankyung memutuskan untuk masuk kamar lebih dulu meninggalkan kedua anaknya di ruang keluarga.

"kanapa kamu begitu mengkhawatirkan hyung saat hyung pulang terlambat Minnie-ah?" Tanya Siwon pada Sungmin yang sedang membereskan gelas bekas minum appa

"karena aku sangat merindukanmu hyung!" jawab Sungmin berbohong

"jinja? Nado" Siwon tidak dapat menutupi rasa bahagianya atas jawaban Sungmin

"kalian belum tidur?" tiba – tiba eomma mengagetkan Siwon juga Sungmin

"eomma! Kami masih ingin mengobrol" jawab SIwon menatap Heechul

"istirahatlah Wonnie-ah! Bukankan besok pagi – pagi sekali kamu harus pergi mengantar document penting?" saran eomma pada Siwon

"nee eomma saya akan segera beristirahat" jawab Siwon memberikan signal pada Sungmin

"Minnie-ah kamu jangan dulu tidur yah! Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu sebentar saja" eomma meminta Sungmin untuk tinggal

"nee eomma" jawab Sungmin sesikit sesal.

Siwon pun berlalu meninggalkan Heechul dan Sungmin diruang keluarga. Dari tangga SIwon kembali menengok kearah Sungmin yang serius mengobrol bersama Heechul.

"Minnie-ah apakah kamu masih suka bermimpi seperti dulu?" Heechul membuka percakapan

"tidak eomma, wae?" Sungmin menatap Heechul bingung

"belakangan ini eomma sering mendapatkan mimpi yang sangat aneh dan berulang – ulang. Dalam mimpi eomma menangis didalam sebuah ruangan entah kenapa tapi eomma begitu sedih dan kehilangan. Tiba – tiba Siwon muncul dan memeluk eomma dengan erat, dia bilang kepada eomma untuk membuatkan Ye Eun sebuah gaun pengantin yang indah untuk pernikahannya setelah itu Siwon pergi bersama seseorang dan eomma tidak mengenali orang itu karena orang itu tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Eomma benar – benar khawatir dengan mimpi itu, eomma takut mimpi itu adalah sebuah firasat buruk. Eomma jadi teringat Kibum yang hadir dalam mimpimu dimana dia juga memakai gaun pengantin" Heechul meneteskan air matanya

"eomma! Kita berdoa saja semoga semua itu hanya mimpi belaka dan tidak akan berpengaruh apapun untuk keluarga yang baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini" Sungmin memeluk Heechul untuk memberinya ketenangan.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Heechul kembali kedalam kamarnya begitu juga Sungmin yang segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Didalam kamar Sungmin kembali menangis teringat akan mimpi buruknya itu. Ternyata firasat itu tidak hanya sampai pada dirinya saja melainkan kepada Heechul ibu yang telah melahirkan SIwon kekasihnya. Dalam gelisah itu Sungmin putuskan untuk menelpon Siwon.

"hyung apa kamu sudah tidur?" Sungmin bertanya

"belum sekarang hyung sedang berada dikamar Ye Eun. Hyung sedang memandangi wajah cantik dan lugunya Ye Eun yang sedang tertidur lelap. Entah kenapa hyung merasa sangat merindukan Ye Eun. Hyung khawatir tidak bisa menikmatinya lagi, takutnya hyung terlalu sibuk dikantor appa sehingga tidak bisa menikmati pertumbuhan Ye Eun. Hyung tidak pernah merasakan rindu yang begitu dalam pada Ye Eun, mungkin karena sebelum kembali kerumah ini, Ye Eun selalu bersama hyung. sementara sekarang, eomma benar – benar menguasai Ye Eun" Siwon berbicara panjang lebar.

Sungmin hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik dan hanya meneteskan air matanya saat Siwon sedang berbicara

"Minnie-ah kenapa kamu diam?" Tanya Siwon

"apakah malam ini hyung akan tidur bersama Ye Eun?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tidak, hyung akan tidur dikamar hyung sendiri" jawab Siwon menghela nafas

"bolehkah malam ini aku tidur dikamarmu hyung?" Sungmin memberikan pertanyaan yang tentu saja membahagiakan Siwon

"wae? Apakah sebesar itu rasa rindu kamu terhadap hyung? sehingga kamu ingin tidur dikamar hyung?" Siwon memancing kejujuran Sungmin

"ya hyung sangat dalam. Sampai aku merasa gila karena memendam rasa rindu ini" jawab Sungmin menahan tangisnya

"baiklah! Hyung akan segera keluar dari kamar Ye Eun. Kamu nanti masuk saja karena hyung tidak akan mengunci pintunya" SIwon menutup telponnya dan dia sangat bahagia.

Siwon sudah menunggu Sungmin didalam kamar dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk

"masuklah" jawab SIwon membereskan kasurnya

"malam hyung!" sapa Sungmin dengan mata yang sembab karena telah menangis

"wae? Kamu menangis?" Siwon segera menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri kaku didekat pintu masuk

"saranghae hyung" Sungmin memeluk Siwon dan melanjutkan tangisnya

"nado! Tapi kamu kenapa menangis?" Siwon bingung karena sikap Sungmin yang aneh

"bercintalah denganku malam ini hyung! kita puaskan malam ini bercumbu seolah esok tidak akan pernah datang. Bercintalah denganku seolah ini adalah malam terakhir kita" Sungmin membuka paksa pajamas yang dipakai SIwon

"Minnie-ah wae?" Siwon semakin bingung dibuatnya

"aku sudah bilang aku sangat merindukan kamu hyung! 10 tahun aku menunggu moment seperti ini jadi aku mohon lakukan apa yang aku minta hyung!" Sungmin menciumi bibir Siwon dengan penuh nafsu.

Siwon yang memang sudah lama menginginkan moment itu tidak mampu menolak ajakan Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu aktif. Siwon balas memberikan sentuhan dan servise yang bisa membuat Sungmin mendesah nikmat. Dan malam itu mereka bercinta sampai keduanya terpuaskan.

"saranghae Lee Sungmin" Siwon mengecup tengkuk sungmin yang tidur membelakanginya

"nado hyung" jawab Sungmin pelan dan air matanya kembali menetes.

Karena pergulatan hebat itu dan sangat melelahkan, SIwonpun tidur terlelap. Sungmin yang memang sangat tahu akan nasib Siwon diesok hari tidak mampu memejamkan matanya walau sedetik. Dia memanfaatkan moment itu untuk memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sangat tampan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"hyung! malam ini adalah malam pertama dan terakhir kita. Gumawao aku sangat bahagia karena kamu memberikanku kesempatan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang kamu cintai, gumawao karena kamu menganggapku layak untuk mendapatkan cintamu" air mata Sungmin terus saja menetes. Sungmin membelai wajah tampan Siwon lalu mengecup bibirnya. Dia lalu segera memakai kembali pakaiannya dan segera keluar kamar.

Pagi – pagi sekali Siwon yang memang sudah diberi tugas penting oleh appanya segera bangun dan bersiap – siap untuk pergi. Tentunya setelah membersihkan kasurnya dari sisa sperma miliknya juga milik Sungmin. Saat melewati kamar Sungmin, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dia hendak mengetuk pintu itu untuk sekedar pamit tapi dia batalkan karena takut mengganggu kekasihnya itu karena lelah telah bertempur dalam kenikmatan bersamanya tadi malam.

"sudah kamu panaskan mobilku?" Tanya Siwon pada salah satu pelayannya

"tuan muda Sungmin sudah memanaskannya untuk anda tuan!" jawab pelayan itu

"Minnie?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya

"dia sudah bangun?" Tanya Siwon

"sudah tuan dia malah sempat mengontol mobil tuan, mengecek tekanan gas disemua ban mobil tuan memastikan mobil baru tuan dalam kondisi yang sangat baik" jawab pelayan itu apa adanya

"jinja? Dia memang sungguh perhatian padaku" jawab SIwon tidak mampu menutupi bahagianya.

Betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat masuk kedalam mobil sudah ada Sungmin duduk disamping jok stir

"Minnie-ah! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Siwon duduk dijok stir

"hyung! buatku semalam tidaklah cukup membayar semua kerinduan yang sangat dalam. Ijinkan aku menemani perjalananmu pagi ini! Nanti pulang aku bisa memakai taxy aku hanya ingin pergi berdua saja denganmu pagi ini" Sungmin terus saja membohongi Siwon

"tentu saja! Aku senang perjalanan ini ditemani kamu" Siwon segera menstarter mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan istana mewah keluarga Choi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kementrian, Sungmin tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari SIwon yang serius menyetir. Tentu saja Siwon merasakan itu dan berkata

"Minnie-ah apa pagi ini aku begitu tampan? Sampai – sampai kamu tidak melepaskan tatapanmu dari wajahku" Tanya Siwon narsis

"kamu selalu tampan setiap hari hyung! hanya saja pagi ini kamu tampak begitu mempesonaku" jawab Sungmin berkaca – kaca. Lalu terdengar suara ledakan ban belakan mobil Siwon yang pecah membuat mobil yang dikemudikan Siwon oleng lalu menabrak pembatas jalan kemudian mobil itu terbalik berulang – ulang. Siwon terus berteriak memanggil – manggil nama Sungmin.

"hyung aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi! Aku sudah tahu hari ini adalah hari kematianmu. Aku memang memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan orang tapi aku tidak memilki kemampuan merubah takdir kematian yang sudah ditentukan Tuhan yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menemanimu menghadapi kematianmu ini. Setidaknya kamu tidak sendiri merasakan sakit dari benturan saat mobil ini terbalik dan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang akan kamu rasakan saat mobil ini akhirnya meladak. Aku memang ingin mengakhiri hidupku seperti ini hyung, mati bersamamu. Saranghae hyung" lalu mobil itu meledak menewaskan Siwon dan Sungmin.

Dilain tempat dirumah keluarga Choi. Heechul yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan cucunya tercinta dihampiri pelayannya

"nyonya tadi pagi – pagi sekali tuan muda Sungmin menitipkan surat ini untuk nyonya" pelayan itu memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Heechul

"memangnya dia kemana?" Heechul membuka amplop itu

"tadi pagi saya lihat tuan muda membantu tuan muda Siwon memanaskan mobilnya, mengecek tekanan gas semua ban dan memastikan kondisi mobil tuan muda SIwon dalam kondisi yang baik" jawab pelayan itu

"apakah tuan muda Sungmin ikut pergi bersama tuan muda Siwon?" Heecul membuka kertas yang terlipat itu

"sepertinya begitu nyonya" jawab pelayan itu meninggalkan Heechul diruang makan

Heechul segera membaca isi surat yang ditulis Sungmin untuknya dan isinya sungguh menyayat hati

_Eomma mungkin saat eomma membaca surat ini, aku dan SIwon hyung entah berada dimana. Saya harap Tuhan menempatkan kami disurga tempat dimana Kibum berada. Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan kembali mimpi buruk tentang Siwon hyung. mimpi yang sama seperti saat aku memimpikan Kibum tentang kematiannya. Dalam mimpiku Siwon hyung tewas dalam kecelakaan tunggal saat dia hendak mengantarkan document ke kementerian. Ban mobilnya pecah karena menginjak paku dan menyebabkan oleng sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Mobil itu terbalik berulang – ulang hingga akhirnya meledak menewaskan Siwon hyung yang berada didalamnya._

_Aku tidak bisa menceritakan mimpiku itu pada kalian semua karena aku tidak ingin membuat keluarga ini hancur seperti saat aku memimpikan Kibum. Aku tidak bisa mencegah Siwon hyung pergi dan lolos dari kematiannya karena semua sudah takdir Tuhan. Tuhan menetapkan kalau Siwon hyung hidup hanya sampai usia 27 tahun. Eomma jangan bersedih karena saat kematian menjemputnya, SIwon hyung tidak sendirian ada aku disana menemaninya. Aku akan ikut merasakan sakit saat mobil itu terbalik aku juga akan merasakan panas yang sangat dahsyat saat mobil itu meledak. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Siwon hyung, aku rela mati dan meninggalkan kehidupan ini asal aku bisa menemani Siwon hyung saat kematian menjemputnya._

_Mimpi yang eomma dapatkan adalah firasat seorang ibu atas nasib buruk yang akan menimpa anaknya. Arti dari mimpi dimana Siwon hyung meminta eomma membuatkan gaun pengantin yang indah untuk Ye Eun adalah Siwon hyung ingin menitipkan Ye Eun pada eomma hingga Ye Eun menemukan pendamping hidupnya lalu menikah. Jagalah Ye Eun demi Siwon hyung eomma! Rawatlah dia dan katakan padanya bahwa appanya sangat menyayanginya dan akan sangat merindukannya. Siwon hyung pasti tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan itu tapi aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa dia sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Dan seseorang yang pergi bersama Siwon hyung dalam mimpi eomma aku yakin orang itu adalah saya._

_Gumawao eomma! Karena sudah mengadopsi aku sebagai anak dan bagian dari keluarga yang sempurna ini. Gumawao karena kalian aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat indah dalam hidup ini. Gumawao karena kalian aku bisa mengenal Siwon hyung yang merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku sangat menyayangi eomma juga appa dan aku akan selalu meningatnya sampai kehidupanku selanjutnya._

_Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada orang tua angkatku di pulau Jeju, tolong sampaikan pada mereka bahwa aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka. Gumawao karena telah memberiku pendidikan yang layak hingga aku sempat merasakan kesuksesan. Tolong sampaikan juga maafku pada dongsaeng juga sahabatku Ryeowook dan Yesung. Teruslah berkarier jangan pernah menyerah karena aku yakin mereka akan semakin sukses dimasa depan walau tanpa aku._

_Terakhir kalinya, jika kalian menemukan jasad kami, tolong makamkan kami ditempat yang sama dan bersebelahan. Aku tidak ingin jauh walau sedikitpun dari Siwon hyung. gumawao eomma, appa atas cinta kasih kalian._

_Ananda_

_Sungmin_

Heechul teriak histeris memanggil suaminya dan menangis meratapi nasib yang menimpa kedua puteranya. Hankyung membaca surat yang dituliskan Sungmin dan membuatnya lemas juga syock. Setengah jam setelah membaca surat itu, mereka mendapatkan berita dari pihak kepolisian yang mangabarkan kecelakaan yang menimpa Siwon juga Sungmin keduanya tewas ditempat.

Mereka dimakamkan bersebelahan 3 hari berikutnya sesuai dengan permintaan Sungmin diakhir suratnya. Hankyung, Heechul dan Ye Eun malanjutkan hidup mereka dalam kehampaan dan rasa kehilangan yang sangat dalam. Tidak ada lagi tawa dan canda yang keluar dari bibir SIwon juga Sungmin. Mereka hanya hidup dalam kenangan Heechul juga Hankyung.

T


End file.
